A New Immortal, And a Fight
by Blinken F.K.A Lady Arianna
Summary: I know the title is horrible~itz just wat the title sayz, a New Immortal, PG-13 for swearing (Kels a KNIGHT!!!! HARYSK!!)


I did this in English....Its probably really bad...Its a Action fic with Kel.... Right now I don't any of the characters unless you count the monsters, oh and Martin of Lestin... Sorry if you think the monsters are too perfect, they can obviously be killed, but I got the a James Patterson.

****

A New Immortal, and a Fight

"Kel look over there..." Dom said. There was a rustle in the bushes near them. They had been sitting there for hours, or more. _Damn Scanrans, _ Kel thought viciously. They had been the ones to start this war. It was all about a stupid plot of land, by the river Drell. They wanted a piece of land that Tortall had kept through war. They weren't going to give it up without fight. That was five days ago. Kel and Domitan of Masobell shared the dawn shift with around ten other men. They hadn't seen any movement. So far.

"What the..." Kel started. A thing walked out of the forest with around ten others behind it. Kel and the others in shock and awe. Whoever had made the things had imagination (Do you remember this from somewhere....). The head was like a lions but with teeth of a hyena. The legs were cheetahs, the rest was all lion. But the nose seemed o be much more sensitive, because it was sniffing the ground where the Scanrans had fought two days ago.

"Umm...Kel they can smell where we fought two days ago. Damn." Was all Dom could whisper before Kel could tell him to shut up. Their ears, the leaders like an Eagles, had picked Dom muttering to Kel. Thy all looked up and grinned, showing the razor-sharp teeth inside. They came walking slowly, but Kel knew that they could speed up fast and instantaneously. 

"Men, ready your weapons," she screamed even though she knew that they all had. "When I say go, fire away, archers," she paused she only had around 11 men with her. "Fire when I say. Who can run fastest?" A guy, small and skinny, but obviously fast raised his hand. "Ok, Martin of Lestin go run to camp as fast as you can, and alert, everyone tell them to hurry, and describe them in total detail to Lord Raoul." She saw the things coming after her, slinking towards them. "Go, Archers wait...." They started to run. Fast, ten yards, five..... "Now!" She put on the griffin feather headband she wore, since Dom found out they made her see the truth in everything, including magic, and aimed. It flew perfectly straight right into the leader. All the thing did was growl and come at them stronger. By now the things were onto the men, who were fighting for their life. Kel went up to one, and stuck her knife in its back as it was fighting Dom. It turned snarling. She could now see clearly into its eyes. They were a black misty color. It was staring at her, smiling. She looked at it. with a knife in its back and an ear cut off, it was going to kill her. They jumped at each other at the same time. Kel fell into it, glaive raised, it came at her, mouth open, teeth writing to munch on its victim. All she saw was, the fur of the animal, she heard, someone say "Kel, where are you?? Lord Raoul they're here." And she blacked out.



"Kel, Kel wake up...." Sir Nealan of Queenscove looked at the woman in front of him. Kel had been the first known lady **knight** so she had experience in battle, she also served Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak, the Knight Commander, as her Knight master, so she had double experience in fighting. But not like this. Numair Salamin had been called, to see the new breed of immortals. They were made by magic, he said, a wound from their teeth could be fatal, he said. That's why Neal had taken so much care in his patient. She had been asleep for three days, as the battle raged. She had a large cut from her shoulder down to her hand, which still bled at times. She had a small cut on her stomach that was almost healed. _But she's way to pale._ Neal thought. Her face was oddly whit and her eyes were, what seemed to be, wide in shock. He looked at her for a couple more seconds then left. 

"HHHEEEELLLPPP!!!! HELP ME!!" He dropped the glass he was holding.




End file.
